


Wallowing Soul (PreciousMetalShipping Fic)

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Consolation, Coping, Crying, Death, Hurt/Comfort, I really do, I want to orphan this work, M/M, Mourning, gold chooses cyndaquil, his Typhlosion died of illness, not so minor character death, plenty of it, silver chooses totodile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: After the death of his starter Pokémon, Silver has no clue how to Console Gold.





	Wallowing Soul (PreciousMetalShipping Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s bad but eh it’s decent

Silver remembered something, long ago, when he and Gold were both so small...

They had been thirteen, and Silver would always cry on Gold’s shoulder, bawling his eyes out whenever he would lose himself to past memories and regrets. Silver was troubled, and always mourned the things or people he never had. Gold was the only one who knew who his father was, and what his past was like.

Altogether he only trusted Gold with such knowledge. So there he would always cry, sobbing on his rival’s shoulder while being comforted for what it was worth.

However things have changed.

Oh, how time has switched the roles. Silver, now tall and well-groomed, held a smaller Gold to his side, letting him cry out, gripping on to whatever kept him grounded. Silver made a gentle sigh, turning to face the side. He couldn’t bear to watch Gold break down.

“Shhhh…. It’s okay, it’s fine…” he awkwardly attempted to comfort, but it obviously did not do its job, as Gold let out a shrieking cry. The shrill noise hurt Silver’s ears and soul.

Realizing he done fucked up, Silver calmly decided to hug Gold a bit tighter, rocking back and forth consolingly.

Gold had just lost his ultimate partner. He met his starter, Cyndaquil, before he ever had even known Silver. Sure, it was only a few minute break, but they had spent every moment of their adventure together. Every battle was fought with it, as the Pokémon grew and grew, becoming ever stronger over their journey.

Gold had become stronger in the process, too, coming out into the world and embracing its dangers with open arms.

Silver battled Gold soon after first meeting. Of course, Silver easily lost the battle, and began to learn from the pair’s strong brotherly bond. Gold and his Typhlosion had literally brought Silver to his feet, and led him to the way out of the dark place he was in after his father…

Left.

“Okay, maybe saying everything is fine…. Isn’t true.” Silver whispered, stroking his soft midnight hair with deep care. Gold’s exhale wavered with despair, his body cold despite the fast heart rate.

“Listen. People leave, Gold. They always do.” Silver began, voice gentler than silk. The tone, serious yet soft, captured Gold’s attention; like a weedle to a pokeball. He looked up at Silver with wide metallic gray eyes. One could swear they could see their own reflection in their almost chromatic appearance.

“You’ll leave. I’ll leave. Your parents will, our friends will…. Everyone leaves at some point. And you know what?” Silver wanted to cry. But no, he would stay strong for Gold. He couldn’t break down while Gold was, too. Not anytime soon should he cry, and especially not now.

“That’s fine. It’s fine that everyone will leave.” Silver watched as Gold’s face contorted in grief once again.

“I know how it feels to lose someone you love. I’ve had it happen on two occasions, and the only two occasions I could ever have…. But wallowing in despair is nothing but a waste of what time you have that you can be spending with others you love, so that YOU can be happy after you leave.” Silver realized he was crying cold tears. There goes for not crying.

“Instead of being depressed about it, we should instead celebrate the life they lived, and why their presence was impactful! We should know why they were such an important person. Why we loved them. And now, I want you to think of that.” Gold’s two hands were trembling as Silver took them.

“If you’d never had met them, you would still be at home, one of the only kids in the town…” He commented gently, trying to spur positive emotion in the region champion. He seemed troubled, still.

“If you had never met, his life would have been spent in that dusty old lab…” Still nothing. He tried out a few more approaches, trying to curveball Gold in some way. He failed every time without pause. That is, until he thought of something.

“If you’d never met him, then you wouldn’t have met me.” Silver looked into his eyes once again. He seemed less sobby and more wide-eyed at the advancement. When he really thought of it, that was true. If he had never gone on an adventure with Cyndaquil, he would have never met Silver. The red-haired boy would just be a rumor. Maybe not even that.

If he had never met Quilava, he wouldn’t have been able to knock sense into Silver. Set him back on track after years of confusion and fear.

If he had never met Typhlosion, he wouldn’t have fallen in love with Silver. He would have never gotten to embrace him, kiss him…. Never been able to go on dates with him, and dance in the moonlight. He wouldn’t have ended up losing many things to Silver, though happy with the actions taken to lose said things.

He wouldn’t have met who he considered his true soulmate.

And the thought made him relax. He wasn’t not mourning, but seemed to simply be quelled by the thought that he hadn’t wasted his starter’s life all for only a champion battle.

“In the end, he died at the daycare, happy and well-fed. Yeah, you weren’t by his side while passing, but at the very least he knew that you loved him enough to not shove him in a box never to come out.” Silver pulled Gold to his chest. They snuggled in close to each other.

“Thanks, Silver.” Gold cooed tenderly, eyed sliding closed. His eyes seemed unfocused, though what could one expect after a severe breakdown. Silver smiled back.

“It’s not problem, my gemstone..” the redhead mumbled, closing his eyes and resting his head on Gold’s shoulder. The champion sighed softly.

“I guess it really was worth it. We both worked together and made our lives better for each other…” Gold leaned back to stretch his legs. Silver could see the muscles in the limbs quiver as they were stretched out.

“Mhm. Now let’s take a moment and just think about how he was important to us.” Silver smiled softly, kissing Gold’s temple.

“Let’s just take a moment and admire his life, and not wallow over his passed soul…”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to orphan this work tbh. Maybe a will, who knows.


End file.
